Operation: Get Them Together
by MisoRamen-Chan
Summary: Lavi blackmails Allen and Kanda into helping him get two exorcists together, oh save us. Oneshot, OC/OC. Don't like OC's? Don't read. Rated T for some minor swearing.


Operation: Get Them Together

Kendrick Ridley walked into the cafeteria with his best friend Ryuu Sayori. They were laughing and teasing each other as usual, all the while carrying their signature weapons. Him with a 7 foot spear, her with twin rapiers, Ketsuki and Akai.

They were known around the Order as intsepretable, and there was always some rumor going around about them going out with each other. However, no one could actually prove that they liked one another in that way, so the rumors eventually fizzled out.

Of course, just because they're rumors, doesn't mean there's not a bit of truth in them.

To everyone they came in contact with, it was blatantly obvious. Ken and Ryuu were in love. People knew that they'd probably never admit it to themselves, and became resigned to their obliviously annoying density.

Thus, Operation: Get Them Together, was born.

Lord save us.

"Yuu~chaaan!" a sing-song voice called down the corridors of the Order. This particular voice belonged to Lavi, who apparently had a death wish.

Bookman Jr. was talking to a certain swordsman, who was currently _very_ pissed off at the use of his first name. He had been eating his soba in peace, until that damn usagi decided interrupt his meal with that ever annoying voice of his.

"What the hell do _you_ want, baka?" grumbled the irritated Kanda.

"You know Ryuu and Kendrick, riiiight?" Lavi asked impatiently.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well I want to get them together, and I might need your help..."

Allen was sweaty. Yes, the bare chested, just-finished-exercising type of sweaty. Queue the fan girls.

Once the fan girls were done screeching, and Allen had burst his eardrums, there was an ominous knock on the door. Pushing it open just a little bit, in case the maniacal fan girls were still there, Allen cautiously looked through the crack to find Lavi...and Kanda?

The redhead tapped his foot impatiently, "Well, are you just gonna stand there? We have plans to come up with!"

Allen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Plans...? What?

Kanda looked at him. "Don't ask, Moyashi."

"My name is _ALLEN!"_

"So! What so you wanna do today, Ken~chan?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm not a girl Ryuu," he mumbled.

"You could be," she retorted, "your hair is long enough."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Because I'm actually a girl! Though maybe you're a cross dresser or something..."

Kendrick just stared at Ryuu open mouthed. He then poked her with the dull end of his spear, which resulted in her poking him with her index finger, and pretty soon, an all out poke war was raging between them.

Somehow, it turned into a wrestling match that ending with Ken pinning Ryuu down. Both were breathing heavily, and their lips were about to touch when the door to their connected rooms burst open.

"Here we are, to save the day!" sung Lavi.

"..." Kanda and Allen sweat-dropped.

"Err...were we possibly interrupting something?" the redhead questioned.

An annoyed Ken answered sarcastically, "No! Not at all! In fact, why don't you sit down and have some tea while you're here!"

Allen's eyes lit up. "Oh, I love Ryuu's tea!"

Ryuu interjected, "I can make some while we sort out _why the hell Lavi is here_, okay?" While she was talking, her voice had gone from incredibly sweet, to downright evil, and back to pure sugar.

To say this freaked the boys out was an understatement.

"Y-Yeah! Ryuu~chan! Go make us some tea. Please!" Allen slightly stuttered, then once she was out of the room he whispered conspiritally to Ken, "Is she always that scary?"

"Nah, she's usually a lot worse."

Allen gulped.

When Ryuu returned with the tea and a frightening glare on her face directed at Lavi, the inquisition began.

"This is our day off. Why did you come in here?"

"Well, you see I blackmailed Kanda and Allen into helping me come up with a plan to get you...two...together?" the redhead squeaked.

"So you're playing matchmaker now? Don't you have to study with Panda or something?" Ryuu now had on her 'evil death glare of death'.

Lavi was _really_ close to peeing his pants. "Um...today's our day off too?"

This time Ken had to hold Ryuu back from getting her stash of dynamite and duct tape out from under her bed.

Things Lavi Bookman has learned today.

1) Never piss off Ryuu Sayori. She has explosives under her bed.

2) Never blackmail Kanda Yuu. It's dangerous to your health.

3) Allen has a really defined chest...

4) Kendrick and Ryuu's aura of murderous intent is very scary.

"Ryuu, don't you think you went a _bit_ too far?" Ken asked.

"If what I did is going too far, then what about your idea?"

"True..." Ken trailed off.

Later that day, Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker, and Lavi Bookman were found hanging off the side of the Order's cliff, secured only with duct tape, stripped to their boxers, and with the word "YAOI" written in big, black letters on their stomachs.

Let's just say that a certain red head never messed with Ryuu again.

Lenalee, on the other hand...

**Thanks for reading, and I don't own D. Gray Man. Trust me, it'd be bad if I did.**


End file.
